


【云次方】微时 第三章  《天边外》

by langzaizai



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom, 云次方
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langzaizai/pseuds/langzaizai





	【云次方】微时 第三章  《天边外》

第三章 《天边外》

他轻轻唱起来/宛如天籁  
让我的心情澎湃心似海  
心似海/身如尘埃  
天边外/她早已不在  
——郑云龙

1.

郑云龙满意地发现，他熟悉的阿云嘎又回来了，只有偶尔的失神会让阿云龙不禁担心，但是那个满是戾气和失望的陌生感确实已经没有了。  
这样就好了，郑云龙想着，伤痕总是会有的，可是唯有时间的手能将它抚平，此刻他不需要再强拗了。  
两个人依然好得像可以穿一条裤子似的，一起翘掉让人挠头的英语和数学课，再偷偷摸摸溜到琴房练歌。当然，炸毛大龙抱怨过无数次为什么不能翘课去喝酒。阿云嘎说，虽然是翘课了，但是上课的时间不可以做课外的事。  
还是一如既往的又红又专，郑云龙抗议未果，只能作罢，在他背后龇牙咧嘴挤眉弄眼。  
阿云嘎不知道郑云龙在想什么，他只是觉得那傻小子五官生动得很，像是在酝酿什么诡计，于是果断地一巴掌拍上他的后脑勺，直把郑云龙拍得“哇啦哇啦”叫起来。  
   
日子绵软又安逸，像透明的风筝线，一端是满怀希望的少年，另一端是未知的期待。  
就这样下去，可真好啊。  
很多年后，他们回忆起这段时光，感觉像是一头扑进棉絮里，铺天盖地的柔软洒了他们满身，双眼都是模糊的剪影，只觉得心中一片温柔的宁静。  
记不清了呀，少年的时光总是混沌的，一不小心就抛在脑后了，反正每个人都有大把大把的“明天”握在手里。  
   
非要说的话，阿云嘎只记得两个人每天形影不离，几乎24小时黏在一起。他们一起吃饭，一起上课，一起训练，一起熬夜背英语单词，一起打零工。  
他还记得他们暑假一起回青岛，因为郑云龙非拖着他，不想让他回家徒添伤感。  
他记得郑妈妈真的是好温柔的人，大大的眼睛和郑云龙一样会说话，听见阿云嘎的身世，还偷偷红了眼眶。  
阿云嘎不禁想，在这样的家庭里长大的小孩，就该是像郑云龙这样心中充满了柔情的。  
他忍不住偷偷握了握郑云龙的手，男生回过头，呲牙一笑，那笑容傻里傻气的，却让阿云嘎心头蓦的一暖。  
   
西边的烈风卷起黑压压的乌云，要变天了。

 

“你听说了吗，2班的王奇峰和周振被劝退了！”同班的女生柳煜趁着下课前最后几分钟的骚乱中问郑云龙，挤眉弄眼，神神秘秘。  
郑云龙不是爱八卦的人，但是类似的声音听得多了，也无端生出一点好奇来，他摇了摇头，吸吸鼻子：“这两天倒是总听人说。”  
“你还不知道呢？”说话的人做作地压低声音，又神秘兮兮地前后左右看了看。  
下课铃声响起，郑云龙也没睬她，拎起书包就走了。柳煜有点儿不甘心似的，不想话题被打断，于是几步跟上，嘴里又叫着：“诶，诶！”  
阿云嘎正站在隔壁门口等郑云龙，看见有个女生跟在他身后兴致勃勃地说着话，他不易察觉地皱了皱眉毛：“怎么了？”阿云嘎非常自然地接过郑云龙手中的书包，一手又搭在他的肩膀上：“中午吃什么？”  
“牛肉面吧，”郑云龙歪着头思考了一下，又好像想起刚才的话题似的，向着柳煜努努嘴：“你听说王奇峰和周振被劝退了吗？”  
“没有啊。”阿云嘎也疑惑地看着柳煜。  
柳煜终于找到了存在感，向着阿云嘎和郑云龙摆摆手，示意他们低一点头，然后又小声地问：“这事儿闹得沸沸扬扬的，传了半个暑假了，你俩怎么都不知道？”  
“不关心啊，”郑云龙无聊地耸耸肩。  
“他俩…是那个！”  
“什么？”  
“诶呀，就是那个！男的，你知道嘛，”柳煜说着，又一边抬起手，左手圈了一个圈，右手的食指在左手的圈里迅速抽动了几下。她贼眉鼠眼地一笑，那笑容放在一个年轻的少女脸上，只让人觉得丑陋又猥琐，简直让人毛骨悚然。  
那一瞬间，阿云嘎觉得自己后背的汗毛都竖了起来，他清楚地感觉到血管里的温度像被硬生生调低了几度。本能地，他扭头看郑云龙。  
郑云龙还是呆呆的，两只大眼睛转都不转，直盯着柳煜。  
鬼使神差的，阿云嘎放在郑云龙肩上的手臂滑落了下来，郑云龙也没有看他。  
太冷了，阿云嘎想，冬天怎么突然就来了。  
柳煜看见两个人的神情，倒是没怎么惊讶，反倒笑了：“他们俩这个暑假都没回家，就天天在学校里。然后有一天在宿舍…那啥，被宿管阿姨发现了。闹得可大了，大家全在讨论这件事呢。”  
   
突然之间，阿云嘎好像懂了为什么这个暑假回来，他敏感地感受到了更多注视的目光。他和郑云龙本来就差不多的身高，平时走路就喜欢勾肩搭背，这本来没什么，很多男生都是这样的。但是他可能是和郑云龙太近了，连肖老师都说过，他们俩就像磁石，找到一个，另一个准在方圆3米之内。  
所以呢？那又如何？阿云嘎嗤之以鼻，他们俩的情谊比你们所有想得都重，他们几乎是过命的兄弟了，在阿云嘎无限沉沦的时候，如果没有郑云龙伸出的手，他今天都不知道自己会坠到哪里。  
那些带着刀的眼睛和带着毒的嘴刮在他们身上，像是要将他们的皮都剥开来，可是那些人懂个屁！  
他们不是那样龌龊的关系，情欲是对他们的亵渎。  
   
阿云嘎其实从来没有想过这方面，男人和男人，不就应该是好兄弟好哥们的吗？说爱情不免有点太荒唐了。  
开什么玩笑，他又不是缺女人，怎么会对自己的哥们动邪念。  
阿云嘎本来就早早进入社会，歌舞团的女生又是一抓一大把，就算他不需要说什么做什么，也总有人围在他身边。女朋友当然也是有过的。  
当然，那时候太年轻了，要说那些在情欲里沉沦的夜晚都是爱情的话，也未免是有点夸张了。  
可是不是爱情，也是天性。男人和女人就应该是在一起的，他从未怀疑过。  
他喜欢女人长长的头发缠在他的手臂上，喜欢她们细嫩柔软的肌肤，喜欢她们娇嫩的喘/息，喜欢她们湿润的眼神。  
这样想下去，他又把自己全盘否定了。  
   
可是。  
可是阿云嘎又想起那天自己对郑云龙的勃/起。  
当时他们都默然地将这件事情翻页了，谁也没再提过，阿云嘎也几乎没再想起。可是柳煜的一番话，几乎是每一句都扎在他耳膜里，震得他头痛欲裂。  
那个时候，我是醒着的吗？他不禁问自己，生理的冲动只是没有意义的晨/勃吗？还是郑云龙睡梦中不动声色的侧脸勾起了不该的遐想呢？  
他记不得了。  
他是怎么了？  
   
阿云嘎的喉咙发涩，仿佛胆汁倒流灌满了他的口腔，然后他听见自己的声音干巴巴地响起：“两个男的？不恶心吗？”  
一直没有表情的郑云龙，突然转过头来，眼神陌生地看着阿云嘎。

2.  
   
从看到柳煜的手势之后，郑云龙就陷入了一个混沌的状态。他就像一只鸵鸟，把所有的思维都埋在了沙子里，只剩下一个呆滞的躯壳。  
但是他感受到了，阿云嘎的手迅速从他肩膀上滑下去，就好像自己搂着的是同性恋的罪证一样。  
他几乎想要扯开嗓子喊出来，我们不是这样的。  
可是有什么意义呢？这种事情是不能开口的，只要张开嘴，就有了缺口，所有的恶意都会涌进来，将他们溺毙。  
算了，郑云龙想，他和阿云嘎又不是那种关系，有什么好担心的。  
   
虽然不是。  
可是那种看见他受伤，自己的心就仿佛被扎满了刺一样的痛，是正常的吗？看见他认真唱歌的两片薄唇会有想要细细抚摸的冲动，是正确的吗？与他对视的时候，要被他眼底的漩涡吸引过去的冲动，是合理的吗？  
不是的。  
他想起他们在医院前绝望地，仿佛面临世界末日一样地，紧紧相拥，阿云嘎的眼泪沉默地滑落，他心如刀割。那样的心痛，他从未曾体会过。  
郑云龙突然被一巴掌打醒，目瞪口呆地审视陌生的自己。  
郑云龙想不清楚这种事情，他一直都是怕麻烦的人。在朦朦胧胧的年代，他当然也是交过女朋友的，还不少。毕竟他生得浓眉大眼又高挑，唱歌好听，又是篮球队里的，他几乎具备了所有高中女生仰慕的条件。所以高中那些年，情书也没少收。  
遇见好看顺眼的妹子，那就在一起好咯。  
对方想进一步，那就睡咯。  
在一群哥们里，他其实一直都是最有谈资的那一个，他的身体和思想都过早地成熟了，这没什么羞耻的，也没什么值得炫耀的。  
一切都是顺其自然水到渠成的，他不想负责任，也不想将对方放进心里。只是在一起的时候他依然会给对方所有她们想要的温柔。  
喜欢自然是喜欢的，可是也就点到为止了。  
看着她们娇嫩的脸庞，哪怕是分手的时候哭得梨花带雨楚楚可怜，郑云龙也没有感受到过心痛的感觉。他只是绅士地抹去对方的泪水，说一些精美的谎话，哄得对方点头罢了。  
可是大一的这段时间，除了练功的忙，学业的累，还有被阿云嘎的事情搅和得不知所措以外，他怎么一个女朋友都没交到。  
biang的，他想，自己难道对铁哥们动了邪念？  
我…操…  
   
然后他听见阿云嘎在他耳边说了一句：“两个男的？不恶心吗？”  
郑云龙心中的千兵万马，在那一瞬溃不成军。  
   
其实阿云嘎说得没有错。上帝造了男人，也造了女人，从身体结构到思维模式，男人就是要和女人搭配的。两个人在这个庞大的世界默默找寻，渐渐靠近，成就爱情。  
男人和男人，是哥们，是朋友，是兄弟，是知己，但怎么可能是爱人呢。  
郑云龙觉得自己绝对是唱歌唱多了，喝酒喝少了，清醒的时间让他有机会思考，于是竟萌生了这些不切实际的幻想。  
他几乎都想要嘲笑自己的无知。  
差不多得了，郑云龙心想，两个男人是可以走得近，他们甚至可以肌肤相贴，用同一个杯子，用同一双筷子，甚至是换同一条裤子。  
可是走得近是一回事，走错方向就是另一回事了。  
有些尺度，总是要掌握的。  
垂在身侧的两只手，默默握成了拳头。  
 

3.  
   
那天阿云嘎和郑云龙是怎么结束了与柳煜的对话，郑云龙都不记得了。他只记得浑浑噩噩地被阿云嘎拖着，又浑浑噩噩地吃了午饭。他们的笑容都有点儿僵硬。  
食堂中的爱马仕，郑云龙最爱的牛肉面也变得索然无味。  
两个人分别坐在一张小桌子的两端，一时之间相视无话，他们的长腿依然在桌子下轻轻擦着，但是在一片尴尬的安静中，两个人都莫名变得拘谨了起来。  
“咳，你说王奇峰和周振怎么回事儿？”阿云嘎先打破沉默。  
“不知道，倒霉呗，”郑云龙咬着一次性筷子，筷子里浸了牛肉面的汤汁味，被他嚼得烂烂的。  
“两个男的…”阿云嘎欲言又止。  
“你说要是换成一男一女，在宿舍做/爱，会被辞退吗？”郑云龙突然问道。  
阿云嘎“噗嗤”一声笑了，他有时候真的不明白郑云龙的脑回路是怎么回事，他突然觉得自己刚刚的担心好像是完全多余的，人家郑大龙同学完全就没有放在心上嘛，这么想着，他的轮廓又柔和了一点，还认真地分析了一下：“我觉得还是会的，毕竟影响不好。”  
“对啊，宿舍里做/爱，咋想的？不能出去开个房吗…”看见阿云嘎笑了，他的眼睛也弯了弯，可是嘴里说出来的话，又像是有点惋惜。  
“开房多贵啊，”阿云嘎听郑云龙的话，觉得有点下流，但是又不无道理。  
“话是这么说，被辞退了不是更贵。”  
“谁也想不到宿管阿姨直接进来了吧。”  
“这要是我被退学了，我爸肯定打断我的腿，”郑云龙一边说着，又挑了两根香菜，甩进阿云嘎的碗里。  
“以后带妹子，不要回宿舍里，”阿云嘎好脾气地笑了笑。  
“哈哈哈哈，你龙哥会干这么蠢的事儿吗？”  
在一片祥和的对话中，两个人都放松下来。  
“行行行，你多牛逼啊，”阿云嘎吃了一大口面，烫得他伸出舌头。  
“下午又有英语课，翘了吧？”  
“又翘？”  
“求你了，大班长，”郑云龙噘着嘴装可怜。  
“醋，”阿云嘎没接话，抬抬下巴，示意郑云龙递给他。  
郑云龙抬起手递过来，两个人接手的那一刹那，阿云嘎的指腹覆盖上郑云龙的指尖，一点交错的温度让郑云龙猛地缩手，醋瓶子掉了下来，洒了一桌子。  
那本能的反应太强烈，两个人都没有反应过来。  
   
阿云嘎想，果然还是回不去了。  
   
很多年后，阿云嘎再回想起来这一年，依然觉得金雅梦的出现简直是恰到好处。  
如果再给他一次机会，不，再给他三次，十次选择的机会，他想，他依然会对着陌生的女生说出接受的话。  
他没有办法。  
他已经无路可退了。  
   
他和郑云龙就好像走进了死胡同里，王奇峰和周振这两个只知道名字的陌生男生，就像是横亘在他们中间的冰川缝隙，随着时间的推移，只会裂变，不会愈合。  
他当然记得和郑云龙的情谊，他心里也清楚这种情谊是不会变的。无论他们即将走向何处，他们都是会为彼此两肋插刀的哥们。就算世界末日，他也会保护郑云龙到他生命的最后一刻，这一点他毫不怀疑。  
但是他们没有生活在刀山火海里，他们只是碌碌无为的少年，而阿云嘎逐渐懂了，有时候生活的无情和冷漠才是最致命的。  
世界就像密不透风的罩子，将所有陌生的熟悉的人拢在一起，看他们用眼神和话语相互厮杀。  
如果他此刻不跑掉，等待他们的是什么，阿云嘎不敢想。  
   
金雅梦拿着情书出现在阿云嘎面前的时候，他正和郑云龙去练歌的路上。女生梳着柔顺的直发，穿一条乳白色的长大衣，带着一个毛线帽，身体线条柔美而有力量。她的脸瘦瘦的，脸颊细长，五官饱满。还没说话，她的脸就先红了，眼睛里也有淡淡的笑意：“你好，阿云嘎学长。”  
郑云龙和阿云嘎对视了一眼，郑云龙笑了笑，拍了拍阿云嘎的肩膀：“行了，我先走了。”  
金雅梦又有点娇俏地看了阿云嘎一眼：“学长，打扰你了吗？”  
也许他该说，我要先去练琴，或者，大龙你先别走，或者，大龙你等我一下。  
但是阿云嘎望着郑云龙的背影，什么都没说出口，他心里明白面前的陌生人想要说的是什么。而大概，不管对方是谁，他都可以给出一个满意的答案，于是他挤出笑容，微微低头，与女生对视：“没有打扰，找我有什么事吗？”  
“我…我叫金雅梦，”女生低下头，有点儿不好意思地看着脚尖：“我仰…仰慕阿云嘎师兄已经很久了…”  
是意料之中的答案。

4.   
   
这个冬天，北舞最热门的绯闻变成了“阿云嘎恋爱了”。  
郑云龙有点气馁地叼着自己的酒杯，阿云嘎交女朋友这件事，他居然也是从别的人嘴里听来的。说这话的人还神秘兮兮地搂着郑云龙的脖子：“大龙，你跟嘎子那么好，他和金雅梦到底是不是真的啊？”  
男生的手臂滚烫地箍在自己的后颈，郑云龙觉得不舒服，不动声色地退了退，才阴沉沉地回应道：“你自己去问他啊。”  
biang的，我他妈怎么知道。  
   
那天阿云嘎赶到琴房的时候，表情没什么变化，对于刚才出现的女生，他连评价都没有，只是让郑云龙赶快拿谱子和歌。  
郑云龙悄悄盯着他的脸看了很久，没看出来什么异常。其实他心里明白的，那个女生肯定是来表白的，但是嘎子会怎么回应呢？  
他好想问一句，甚至在心里为自己开脱：好哥们被女生表白了，问一下怎么了？完全不越界啊。  
可是在心里给自己加油打气了好半天，一句话依然梗在喉咙里，怎么也问不出口。  
算了，他那么专注又努力的人，怎么可能把时间浪费在谈恋爱上，郑云龙安慰自己。  
可是没几天就听到这件事传遍了几乎整个校园，而他作为当事人最亲密的人，却着实连一点风声都没听到。  
郑云龙生气了。  
他甚至都不知道自己在气什么，即使到了这一步，以他的性格，大可以大大咧咧问一句，当然没有什么不妥。哪怕是对方因为害羞不好意思开口，他也不是不能理解的。  
可是他是阿云嘎。  
他们之间，什么时候有秘密了，郑云龙想不明白。  
谈恋爱当然是好事，做哥们的还不能送上祝福吗。  
想是这么想的，可是嘴里的酒怎么就变得苦涩起来。  
   
郑云龙喝多了。  
   
郑云龙能喝酒这件事在整个音乐剧3班都不是秘密，看他迷迷糊糊地耍酒疯，几个哥们都有点茫然。心想着今天也就喝了10几瓶啤酒而已，他怎么就被撂倒了呢？  
虽然郑云龙喝多了，耍起酒疯也是乖乖的，只是挺大的个子，走不了直线，也站不起来。几个人想拽他起来，奈何他又高又壮，实在是拎不动，跟他说话让他赶紧起来，他就瞪着两只迷茫的大眼睛，那神情明显也没把别人的话听进去。  
几个哥们没办法，只好让室友王建新给阿云嘎打电话。  
郑云龙来劲了，伸出长手要把王建新的电话拍下来，嘴里一边嚷嚷着：“别找…别找阿云嘎，找他干嘛啊，他…他妈，忙着，谈恋爱呢！”  
几个人又手忙脚乱地把他胡乱挥舞的手拦下来。  
那边接的很快，听到郑云龙喝多了，马上应下来，问了地址，阿云嘎说：“你们在原地等我，我来之前都别走，别放他一个人在那。”  
同寝的人就和郑云龙一起蹲在地上装蘑菇，王建新走过去踢踢郑云龙的小腿：“阿云嘎等下就过来接你。”  
“biang的，阿云嘎…”郑云龙眼神失焦地看着天，表情有点落寞：“都说了叫他干嘛，他不是忙着谈恋爱…biang的，我他妈没喝多，操你妈…”  
“我们搞不动你啊龙哥，你他妈太不配合了，我们，嗝，我们也迷迷糊糊的。”  
正说着，一辆出租车“吱嘎”一声急刹到他们面前，阿云嘎大步流星地走下来，脸色不太好看，但还是保持着基本的礼貌，只是声音没什么温度：“交给我吧，先谢谢你们。”  
王建新看见救星来了，恨不得撒腿就跑：“那啥，嘎子哥，我们就先走了哈，回宿舍见。”

他对王建新点点头，又走过去拎郑云龙：“起来，坐在地上干嘛？”  
“你来了，嘎子，我的头很重，起不来，”郑云龙看见阿云嘎来了，有点胆怯似的老老实实地坐着，也不看阿云嘎。他把头埋在两个膝盖之间，他的头发有点长了，垂下来的刘海挡住了大大的眼睛。  
阿云嘎几乎有一种冲动，想要伸出手去拨开他额前的碎发，逼他与自己对视。现在的郑云龙看起来软弱可欺，甚至有一点可怜，就像被主人遗弃的小动物。  
这样的郑云龙，阿云嘎从来没见过，他突然生出一种想要居高临下地将他揉碎的凌虐感。  
“总不能一直坐在这儿，起来，”阿云嘎这样想着，语气也硬生生的，他从未这样对郑云龙说过话。  
他们当然有过很多争执，尤其是在讨论作品的时候。但那种情景下，两个人都是站在平等的高度拼命拉扯，谁也不肯让步。然而现在，看着郑云龙迷茫又柔软的样子，阿云嘎竟然觉得小腹里升腾起来一种滚烫的快感。  
他大概可以推搡他，可以将他提起来，可以捏着他的下巴逼他与自己对视，甚至可以野兽一样地咬破他的嘴唇，将他的鲜血全部吃进腹中。  
也许他明天什么都不记得，这种可以掌控全局的气氛让阿云嘎兴奋地蜷起脚趾。

“嘎子…”郑云龙小声嘟囔了一句。  
“我听不见，你抬起头来。”  
“嘎子…”郑云龙就乖乖抬起头来，他半眯着眼睛，像是惧光，又像是昏昏欲睡：“我就想问问你，你是不是…是不是恋爱了？”  
阿云嘎一瞬间哑口无言。  
好像被当头泼了一盆冷水，所有的热情都被浇熄了，他听见郑云龙呓语一样的念叨着，鼻尖有点发酸。  
郑云龙还仰着头，努力睁开双眼，嘴里没停地追问：“是吗？恋爱了吗？他们都是这么说的，可是为什么不告诉我呢？为什么呢？…我们不是好兄弟吗？可是你的事情怎么都需要别人告诉我了呢？”  
郑云龙的声音越来越小，说到最后，他哽咽了。他小鹿一样湿漉漉的大眼睛变得越来越亮，然后眼泪一滴一滴地掉了出来，好像蓄谋已久的伤心，完整地溢出他的眼眶。他抽抽噎噎地，像一个丢了糖果的小孩儿。  
曾几何时，阿云嘎就是他的糖果呀。  
可是现在这日子怎么越过越苦涩了。

阿云嘎听着郑云龙絮絮叨叨的话，心里的堡垒坍塌成一片，他也坐了下来，伸开长腿，一手揽过郑云龙的肩膀：“是啊，我有女朋友了，但是我不知道怎么跟你说。”  
“为什么…”  
“我不知道怎么说，”阿云嘎扶住太阳穴，夜里的风太凉了，他有点头痛。  
“我们是好哥们，有什么不能说的？”  
郑云龙哭得眼睛都肿了，眼下还带着酒后的潮红。他醉眼朦胧地看阿云嘎，眼睛里雾气迷蒙，仿佛清晨的沼泽。  
不能看，看一眼就要深陷了。  
阿云嘎别扭地转过头：“好哥们也有很多话是不能说的。”  
“唉…”郑云龙不说话了，只是叹气。  
两个人静静地坐了一会儿，郑云龙站起身，他脚步还有点踉跄，但是已经勉强站直了，还煞有介事地拍了拍屁股上的灰：“我酒醒了，嘎子，走吧。”  
这时候的他又恢复了往日的模样，和刚才脆弱的样子判若两人。  
阿云嘎站起来，两个人面对面地对视。  
他们离得那么近，可是又仿佛隔了万千沟壑。

“大龙，我只想告诉你，无论发生什么，无论我和谁在一起，我对你的情谊是不会变的。我们永远，永远都是最好的哥们，最亲的兄弟。”  
郑云龙头脑还不太清醒，没法完全理解阿云嘎想表达什么意思，他只是近距离地看着拿两张一开一合的薄唇，混沌大脑里只有一个想法不停地叫嚣：他想吻他。

5\. 

阿云嘎不止一次地想，金雅梦的出现其实拯救了自己。  
这个想法有点太自私了，让他不禁觉得自己有一点肮脏。  
自从他和金雅梦正式确认了关系，他敏感地察觉到钉在他和郑云龙背后的那些刺都被悉数拔掉了。王奇峰和周振事件带来的漩涡也逐渐平息，人们从来不缺茶余饭后的谈资。  
当大家把那两个无辜的少年忘记，自然也会忘记那些对性向未知领域的好奇。  
何况有金雅梦在身边，谁还敢多说什么呢。  
如果没有王奇峰和周振的话，阿云嘎又想，他会接受金雅梦吗？他不知道。  
他喜欢郑云龙吗？他也不知道。  
但是当金雅梦踮着脚尖与他对视，她眼里流露出的温柔让他觉得温暖又安心，然后他们安静地接吻，他能感受到心中充满了柔情。  
无论如何，他是喜欢金雅梦的，阿云嘎想。  
他是那么善良的人，绝对不想利用任何人的感情，所以他常常自省，想要给金雅梦她所期待的一切。  
只要她要，只要他有。看着金雅梦幸福的笑容，阿云嘎感受到自己是被需要的，甚至觉得金雅梦的幸福就是对他付出的肯定。  
他几乎要忘记了自己内心的慌乱和无措，对郑云龙的一瞬情迷大概只是受到王奇峰和周振消息的刺激罢了。正是因为无知，所以恐惧。是的，他只是怕他对郑云龙发展出别样的感情，但是现在离开了那个漩涡，他不是也好好的吗。

而且他能感受到，郑云龙对他的态度也轻松了不少。  
阿云嘎想，除了那一晚郑云龙喝多了酒表现得有点失态，他们几乎能完全回归到事件之前的相处模式。  
他们还是勾肩搭背地走在校园里，还是每天6点积极地练舞唱歌，还是翘掉了大部分的英语和数学课，还是偷偷跑到琴房你唱我和，还是经常一起吃夜宵喝酒侃大山。  
除了和金雅梦偶尔约会的时候，他大部分时间还是和郑云龙泡在一起的，就像所有的铁哥们一样。  
他其实也有过几次捕捉到过郑云龙灼灼的目光，在他们视线碰撞的那一瞬，郑云龙略有点不自然地转开头去，沉默地给自己斟酒。  
但那样的画面太微小了，小到阿云嘎可以完全抛在脑后。  
就这样，挺好的。

没多久，所有人注意力都被一件事情吸引了过去。  
肖杰老师站在讲台上敲黑板：“同学们，我有一件重要的事情要宣布。”  
还在小声耳语的同学全都抬起头来，正襟危坐等着老师公布消息。  
肖杰扫了台下雏鸟一样的同学一眼，满意地笑了笑：“我们北舞有一个传统，每一个班在毕业的时候都会排一部经典音乐剧，大部分都是百老汇的剧…”  
“百老汇！…”肖杰的声音立刻被打断，几个女生没忍住，马上头对头地评论了起来。  
肖杰又敲了敲黑板，示意大家安静：“百老汇的原作都是英文的。所以涉及到一个翻译的过程，以及相关的歌曲也是要求大家全部英文出演，当然我们也会排演…”  
“老师，你这是要搞死我们啊！”肖杰老师的话第二次被打断，讲台下一时间如同煮沸的水，人声四起。  
“我理解，这对现在的大家来说可能是非常难的，但是！”肖老师微微提高了声音：“不要忘记你们还有3年的时间。在这三年里，你们要将这部剧作为毕业论文来对待，所有人都是这部剧重要的一分子，每个人都需要有自己的贡献。我相信你们会成功的，也必须成功。”  
30多双眼睛齐刷刷地看着肖杰。  
“我希望这部剧就像是你们孕育的种子，所有的细节都需要你们亲自把控，记住你们今天都胆怯和抗拒，三年之后再回头看，你们一定会看见你们成长了多少！”  
最后一句话好像是定心丸，一瞬间大家都兴致勃勃地计划起来。

郑云龙笑得眼睛都眯起来了，他也跟着没头没脑地喊了一会儿，转过头来对阿云嘎说：“我操，肖老师太他妈酷了吧！音乐剧啊嘎子，我们要演音乐剧了！”  
阿云嘎也被郑云龙的好心情感染了：“对啊，不知道要排什么呢，太他妈爽了。”  
“要是《猫》就好了啊，biang的，太刺激了吧，”郑云龙兴奋地把两只长手搓来搓去。  
“哈哈哈那我们要在地上滚来滚去了。”  
“《歌剧魅影》也行啊！或者《摩门之书》！”  
“我靠，你怎么就挑这些高难度的。”  
俩人热热闹闹地讨论着，阿云嘎竟没来由地觉得看到了不远的未来。对艺术的兴趣和对音乐的追求，无论在什么时候都可以将他们紧紧绑在一起。  
音乐剧真的是太美好的一件事了。

没几天，肖老师就把确定好的剧本发下来了：《rent》，汉语名是《吉屋出租》。大家看到剧本的时候，都不约而同地发出惊诧的声音来。阿云嘎和郑云龙对视一眼，俩人都瘪瘪嘴，不知道如何评价。阿云嘎想，这个剧本也…也太硬核了吧！  
故事的人物围绕着90年底在纽约社会最底层挣扎的人群所展开，他们的无助不仅仅来源于这个冷漠城市的压力，更有作为艾滋病患者所受到的歧视，误解，以及对死亡的恐惧。  
让这样一群不识愁滋味的少年少女来演绎这个剧本，是不是有点太难了？  
不仅如此，阿云嘎又敏感地看到几个人物设定，“双性恋”，“变装皇后”的字眼冲进他的视野里，他不禁面红耳赤起来。  
   
肖老师又站在讲台上引导麻雀一样叽叽喳喳的同学们。  
“老师老师，这个剧本也太…难…了吧，”王建新首当其冲，表示抗议。  
肖老师抬眼看他一眼：“我知道大家对这个剧本存疑，确实，这部剧不是大家所熟悉的，话题也有一点晦涩，但是我认为这是一个很好的挑战。”  
“老师我们不想要挑战！”底下不知道谁喊了一句，大家又小声笑起来。  
“你们说了不算，”肖老师瞪了一眼喊话的男同学：“这个剧本我觉得寓意很好，而且能让你们接近真实的美国人生活，反正这件事，就这么定了，你们先想想自己要唱什么角色吧。”  
这件事儿就这么敲定了。  
下课铃声响起，班里的同学还在座位上叽叽喳喳的，每个人都异常兴奋，虽然这件事情还有漫长的三年去准备去发酵，但是大家全都眉飞色舞地讨论起来，仿佛立刻就能敲定所有细节似的。  
阿云嘎也被这样的气氛感染，他挑了挑眉毛，用手肘撞了撞郑云龙：“大龙，你想演什么？”  
郑云龙还在仔细地研究剧本，也没抬头：“干嘛？”  
“问你呢，有没有想法？”  
“怎么，怕我跟你的角色撞上呀？”  
“哈哈哈，我从来就没怕过，”阿云嘎凑过去，神秘兮兮地问郑云龙：“你是不是想演男主角？”  
他这样说，也不是没有道理的，虽然全班最懒的同学里，郑云龙绝对是数一数二的，能不抬腿的他绝对不会迈一步，能不唱歌他也绝对不会张嘴，但是，就是这么一个人，进校的时候甚至不知道音乐剧是什么的一个人，每次专业课到最后总能拿到最高分。  
他身体修长，嗓音圆润，只站在台上就感觉带的所有人都入了戏。  
阿云嘎想，这世界上最适合当男主角的，大概就是郑云龙了吧。  
“才没有，我觉得男主的性格不适合我，”郑云龙一本正经地点点剧本，他手指骨节分明，搭在白纸黑字上的样子很是好看。  
“我也觉得，我不太喜欢男主，我们到时候看看会选啥角色，别剧透哈。”  
郑云龙抬起脸来，给了他一个傻兮兮的笑容。

6.

距离阿云嘎恋爱，大概也有3个月的时间了，北京的天气四季分明，虽然郑云龙不想显得自己斤斤计较，但是感受到拂面而来的春风，他就突然想了起来，距离那个寒冷的冬夜，已经过去一季了呀。  
他们的日子已经趋向平静了，就像他看不懂的某种方程式，大起大落过去之后，平稳的状态只能无限趋近于横坐标，不会交叉，却永远延展。  
其实也挺好的，其实仔细想想，感觉好像什么也没变过，除了腻在一起的时间少了那么一点点，自己吃午饭的次数多了那么一点点。  
他们俩还是会为开心的事情笑到露出后槽牙，在练舞室里哼着不成调的歌然后跳跃舞蹈。  
郑云龙上课贪睡，就大大咧咧地躺在阿云嘎的大腿上。男生的短发透过薄薄的裤子扎在阿云嘎的腿上，阿云嘎却始终一动不动，任由他枕着，毫无怨言。说来也怪，不管教室吵成什么样，躺在阿云嘎身上，郑云龙都能沉沉睡熟。  
他身上的味道让郑云龙安心，像草原飒飒的风，卷起一地干枯的草籽，裹挟了一点植物的清香。  
阿云嘎最近爱上了看电影，于是他们到处搜索迅雷种子，下载在郑云龙的手提电脑里，然后周末窝在小床上头搭着肩膀一起看别人的故事。  
郑云龙想，自己想要的，不就是这样的吗？  
像王奇峰和周振那样的情节，想来本就不是他渴求的，又有什么好担心的呢，也许是自己确实有点草木皆兵了。  
这样疏导着自己，郑云龙仿佛觉得一切又都美好了起来。他本来就是这样的性格，能为自己开脱就是他最大的追求，现在他找到了一个简化的答案，感觉这个让他纠结了很久的问题就可以顺顺利利翻篇了。

郑云龙一脚踏进校门口的小面馆的时候，嘴里还哼着一点不成调的小曲儿，哼哼唧唧的也不知道在唱什么。他径直走到收银台，伸出长手点了点菜单：“老板，来碗牛杂热干面，打包带走。”  
然后他听见一个熟悉的声音喊他的名字：“大龙，这么巧呀～”  
糟糕，郑云龙突然想到，今天阿云嘎说过，要和女朋友约会，但他怎么也没想到会撞见。他僵硬地转过头去，果然看见阿云嘎坐在角落里，向他兴奋地招招手，露出两颗有点可爱的兔牙。旁边的女孩子听见声音，也向他投来目光，郑云龙笑了笑，与那姑娘礼貌地对视。  
他摆摆手，又回头对老板说：“不打包了，堂食吧，送到那桌。”  
阿云嘎和金雅梦并排坐着，亲亲密密地挤在一起，对面正好空出两张椅子，看上去真是被爱围绕的一对壁人。  
郑云龙走过去坐下，又点头微笑地向金雅梦打了个招呼。  
阿云嘎挺高兴的样子，脸蛋红扑扑的，向金雅梦介绍道：“诶，这就是我总跟你提起来的好哥们郑云龙，大龙，这是金雅梦，你们第一次见吧。”  
“对啊，都在一起这么久了，也不想着介绍一下，太不够意思了。”  
“诶，一直没找到时间嘛，我们每天上课练舞也挺忙的，”后半句话，阿云嘎是对着金雅梦说的。  
“总听嘎子聊起你，”金雅梦大大方方地笑了一下，她五官柔和舒展，骨相饱满，看起来温润善良。  
“聊我什么了你。”  
“说你唱歌好听，学习也好，尤其是英语和数学。”  
“哈哈哈哈，biang的，老子日你哦，”郑云龙又玩闹似的打了一下阿云嘎放在桌子上的手，俩人嘻嘻哈哈笑了起来。郑云龙又转头正色道：“论唱歌跳舞，那我们班是谁都比不上班长大人的，真的。”  
“滚球，受不了，肉麻兮兮的，”阿云嘎挥了挥手。  
“本来就是，你是我的榜样，”郑云龙突然严肃了起来，亮亮的眼睛盯着阿云嘎。  
阿云嘎一时语塞。

好在这时候点好的面都端上来了，热气腾腾的三碗面将面前的景象都模糊掉了，阿云嘎看不见郑云龙的眼睛。  
三个人和和气气地坐着，间接扯了一些奇奇怪怪的话题。吃好了饭，又聊了些有的没的，阿云嘎起身说要去厕所。  
郑云龙想说什么，又憋了回去，等他走远了，才对金雅梦无奈地笑了一下：“说是去上厕所，肯定是结帐去了。”  
“嗯？”  
“我说嘎子，每次都这样，默默地就把账单结了，咳。”  
金雅梦好像反应过来：“呀，是这样吗？”  
“嗯，他就是这样的人，对周围的人都好到不行。”  
金雅梦点点头：“是的，他对我很好，很温柔。”  
那是一定的啊，郑云龙想，他那样的人，曾经被世界残忍地凌虐，能支撑他走到现在的，可不就是他心中不可磨灭的柔情吗。  
越是懂得人世的寒凉与悲苦，越是常含悲悯之心，阿云嘎放在心尖上的人，一定是会被他的爱浸透。  
“他对我们这些小弟也是的，总带着我们一起练舞练歌，每天都是雷打不动的6点起床，我们不愿意起来，他就一个个叫，”郑云龙喝了一大口温茶水，感觉到喉咙里的干涩舒展开来，他突然很想说说话。  
“一开始我们都不愿意去，但现在也养成习惯啦，你知道每次期末考试，我们班都是最牛逼的，我们班主任都乐死了。”  
“他这么厉害呀？”金雅梦歪着头，饶有兴趣地示意郑云龙继续。  
“是啊，我们都很佩服他，能吃苦，也会带人，”郑云龙白话了半天，突然意识到自己面对的是一个陌生的女生，又感觉有点儿害羞似的低下头：“你呢，为什么喜欢嘎子？我还记得你是和他表白的，那天我也在。”  
金雅梦想了想，突然恍然大悟地“哦”了一声：“对哦！我有印象。那天我太紧张了，都没看出来是你。”  
“嘎子把我撵走了。”  
“是呢，我其实对嘎子…哈哈，也怪不好意思的，其实我就是看他在学校公演的时候，特别帅气，在舞台上，那种…你知道的，魅力四射的感觉，我就啊啊啊…然后就鼓起勇气表白了，”金雅梦捧着脸，感觉眼睛里都是憧憬的小星星。  
“我懂，”郑云龙又开始嚼筷子，他想象了一下阿云嘎在舞台上的样子。平时他们都是肩并肩站着的，郑云龙其实也不大清楚在台下看他会是怎样，但是阿云嘎就是一个让人无法不仰望的人啊。  
所以他懂，他真的懂。  
“其实我也没想到嘎子师兄会同意，哈哈，现在想起来都觉得很幸运。后面跟他在一起，也听了他的故事，更觉得心疼怜惜他。”  
“嘎子是特棒一人，但是也是很苦的一个小孩儿，”听到阿云嘎与金雅梦分享了他深埋在心底的故事，郑云龙心中突然很酸楚。他其实也明白的，都是枕边人了，当然是什么都要分享的。  
可是，他以为那曾经陪他在深渊里一起溺水挣扎的人，不是郑云龙吗？  
“是啊，我听了也很心疼，”金雅梦不知道郑云龙在想什么，郑重地回应。  
郑云龙犹犹豫豫地，喉结上下滚动了很久，终于还是说出这句话：“你可要好好待他，他值得很多很多的爱，来，嫂子，我以水代酒敬你一杯。”  
没有酒精的苦茶有点凉了，喝进嘴里涩涩的，许是刚才话说得太多了，郑云龙觉得喉咙莫名地发紧。

7.

春天过去，肖老师带着半大的孩子们走进了剧场，他站在舞台的中央对着座位上一众仰起的脸清了清嗓子：“同学们，今天我带你们走进这个剧院，就意味着你们离你们的梦想，更近了一步。”  
这句话一说出来，肖老师看到几乎所有人的腰板都挺直了一些，半大的孩子脸上多了一些神圣和庄重。  
“我不知道在你们当中，想走音乐剧这条路的人有多少，也许你们自己也不知道，但是！我希望你们永远将北舞的精神铭记在心。从今天起，你们就要踏上舞台，你们要活在镁光灯下，你们要为别人上演不属于自己的人生。你们是主角，是说书人，是歌者，也是演员。无论你们今后会走到哪里，我希望你们永远对舞台抱有一百分的崇敬和热爱，这是你们梦开始的地方。”  
在一片雷鸣般的掌声中，阿云嘎看见郑云龙悄悄咬了咬嘴唇。

谱子发下来，大家就开始轻轻地看着谱子哼唱起来。  
肖老师示意大家安静：“这首歌叫《天边外》，是我个人非常喜欢的一首音乐剧曲目。这首歌用通俗的唱法唱当然不难，但是我们要学习的是如何用音乐剧的形式将它更完整地表达出来，记住了吗？”  
“记—住—了——”大家齐刷刷地回答。  
在很多很多年之后，阿云嘎回忆起这首歌，都会为那篇谱子里的每一个音符感到浑身战栗。  
那是他梦开始的地方，也是他和郑云龙对音乐剧最初始的记忆。从那天起，他们课后的练习总是围绕着《天边外》展开，他弹着琴，郑云龙唱着歌，他再轻轻地和。  
他们唱，心似海，身如尘埃。  
他们唱，梦醒来，她却已走开。  
他们唱到红了眼眶，他们唱到胸腔饱胀，他们唱到喉咙发哑，他们唱到太阳坠落到地平线的下，染得琴房里都是一片灿烂的血红，他们唱到肖老师以及全班同学都站起鼓掌。  
阿云嘎想，如果有一首歌在他们之间有了生命，那大概就是这首《天边外》了吧。  
所以当郑云龙在声入人心最后的舞台上，哽咽地唱响这首曲子，他听见郑云龙喉咙里的嘶哑，那尾音带着让人心碎的震颤。阿云嘎忍不住，将脸埋在了手心里。  
再后来，他们会的曲目越来越多了，唱得也越来越好了，可却没有哪一首，能带来最初的震撼和悸动。

日子就这样不咸不淡地过，就像40度的温开水，没有什么味道，也没什么起伏。唯一一直在涨的，大概只有郑云龙的体重了。  
这几个学期郑云龙喝酒吃夜宵的频率越来越高，他仗着人缘好，从周一到周日都可以找到不同的酒友，吃到最后连校门口的饭店老板都认得他们了，知道他们爱喝酒，还大方地给他们打折。  
郑云龙喝掉的酒瓶子，大概撑起了校门口小店面2/3的生意，而这一瓶瓶的液体面包喝下去，就都变成了身上的肉。好好一个小伙子，变得虎背熊腰，只剩一张脸还是尖尖的。  
和妈妈视频，郑妈妈都忍不住要训上几句了，她还记得阿云嘎，就絮絮叨叨地念着：“能不能让你那个内蒙朋友管管你？你看看人家多自律，再看看你，都胖成什么样子了？”  
阿云嘎在对面床铺委委屈屈地开口：“阿姨，我管不住大龙啊。”  
他也不是没劝过，其实郑云龙胖成什么样他倒是不在乎的，男生嘛，壮一点也没什么不好，像他这么弱不禁风的反倒不好看。但是他看着郑云龙总是喝得情绪低落的样子，终归有些不忍。  
都说酒是会让人忧郁的，喝酒的时候开心地推杯换盏，等到那一点忧伤侵蚀了身体，郑云龙就把自己锁进自己的世界里。  
看着他低垂着头，心事重重，长长的睫毛在他的眼窝投下一小片阴影。阿云嘎不敢多想他到底是为了什么如此低落，但又忍不住想伸手抚摸那一片阴霾。

阿云嘎和金雅梦倒是安安稳稳地手拉手向前走着，不知道从何时起，他俩竟成了别人口中的模范情侣。  
郑云龙拿这个调侃阿云嘎的时候，他陡然生出一点莫名的焦躁：“什么模范不模范的，走开～”  
他嘴上凶巴巴的，语调七拐八拐，又把那点假模假样的严肃给拐没了。  
“本来就是，你看看周围都分了几对了，就剩下你俩，还这么好，”郑云龙也没管他耍脾气，依然吊儿郎当地调侃他。  
阿云嘎一时语塞：“那是他们分得太快了。”  
“按你们这么过，毕业了是不是该结婚了啊？”郑云龙突然没来由地问了一句。  
“说什么呢，早着呢，我才多大。”阿云嘎心慌得厉害，他不知道郑云龙这句话是什么意思。结婚这种事情他绝对是没想过的。虽然他比郑云龙他们都大一些，但是总还没老到要被催婚吧。  
“你就是老，”郑云龙瞥他一眼：“比我老3岁，长得更老，看起来都不止3岁。”  
阿云嘎被他气得跳脚，对着他脑袋就是一顿锤，把郑云龙锤得“哇啦哇啦”怪叫。  
“别老管我，你不看看你，一把年纪了连女朋友都手都摸不到。”  
“我有女朋友啊，”郑云龙扬了扬右手。  
“啊，啥时候的事儿？我擦，没跟我说过啊！”  
郑云龙又扬了扬右手：“这儿呢啊。”  
大3岁的阿云嘎翻了个白眼，他觉得他和郑云龙应该是有代沟了：“你闹我呢？”  
“哈哈哈哈，”郑云龙捂着肚子笑得打滚，过了好久才正色道：“我不需要女朋友，我有音乐剧就够了。”  
阿云嘎脸上写满了问号：“卧槽，什么时候你变得…又红又专了？”  
“不可以？”郑云龙瞪他：“歌中自有颜如玉。”  
阿云嘎总觉得这话根本就不像是郑云龙能说出来的，但是仔细想一想，不知从何时起，郑云龙确实是全身心地投入到音乐中了。他心无旁骛，好像沉默的石头，扎根在小小的舞台上。  
在阿云嘎看不见的日子里，郑云龙好像拼尽全力地为自己垒砌了一个安全的城堡，他将自己锁在心中的乌托邦里，与这茫茫尘世，也与阿云嘎，背向而驰。

8.

回头想想看，老师说要排练《吉屋出租》的时候，大家都觉得那还是很久很久很久以后的事情，可是这个“很久”，一眨眼就到了眼前了。  
大四，除了为了生计奔忙，几乎所有人的重心都挂在了音乐剧的排练上。  
一眨眼，之前还觉得很遥远的事情全都堆在了眼前，肖老师说的没错，排练《吉屋出租》真的是从零开始，从选角，到台词，到谱子，到道具，甚至到服装，没有任何人能给他们经验。刚开始，30几个少年少女面对着琐碎的事情简直是手忙脚乱，在这一片祥和又忙碌的排演中，他们就欣喜地看着这部剧从无到有，从摸不着头脑到逐渐成型。  
阿云嘎和郑云龙不止一次打心底微笑起来，这样执着地在一片茫然中摸爬滚打并看着一个美好的结果孕育而生，就好像是舞台都被赋予了生命。  
当郑云龙和阿云嘎双双拒绝了主角的时候，全班同学都很吃惊。他们一直以为郑云龙和阿云嘎肯定会把Mark和Roger敲定，毕竟这两个人的唱功和实力有目共睹，但是两人顶着所有人目光，交上了Angel和Collins的答案。  
“我擦，班长演Angel？那个不是变装的角色吗…没人愿意演的啊。”  
“是啊，我还以为会找个女生演呢…”  
阿云嘎其实也不知道自己是怎么想的，看到了这个故事，他的心思一直被Angel的命运牢牢锁定。  
他尝透了世界的不公，孑孓独行，却依然心中有爱。  
阿云嘎想，能演好这样的人物，对他来说也是一种激励。  
至于郑云龙，阿云嘎拿眼神问他为什么要选Collins，郑云龙对着他调皮地摇摇头。  
阿云嘎把写满了Angel的草稿纸扔在书桌上这件事，郑云龙怎么可能随意说出来呢。主角什么的，他从来就不在乎，他只想和阿云嘎在舞台上对唱，冥冥之中，郑云龙觉得那将会是很珍贵的回忆。  
   
肖老师在课堂上左左右右扫了阿云嘎和郑云龙很久，临下课，他走过来用手指点了点他们的桌子，小声说道：“下课来我办公室一趟。”  
阿云嘎和郑云龙不明就里，缩头缩脑地站在肖老师的办公室门口，阿云嘎礼貌地敲敲门。  
“进来吧，”肖老师坐在办公室后面，温和地示意他们坐下。  
“这次找你们来，其实也没什么事，”看见阿云嘎和郑云龙诚惶诚恐，肖老师又安抚地笑了笑：“就是很好奇为什么你们会选这两个角色。”  
“诶？”郑云龙愣头愣脑的。  
“以你们两个的资质，大家都以为你们会选择Mark和Roger的，为什么会选了两个配角呢？”  
“我也没多想，”郑云龙立刻抢答道：“就觉得他俩的故事挺有意思的。”  
“我是被Angel的故事打动了，”阿云嘎认认真真回答。  
肖老师双手交握：“你们知道这两个人是一对情侣吗，而且阿云嘎，你还要演一个变装皇后，要穿女生的衣服，还要化妆。”  
“我知道，”阿云嘎笑了笑：“我觉得这是很好的挑战。”  
肖老师没说话，只是定定地看了阿云嘎和郑云龙几秒，然后突然叹了口气，头向后仰倒在了椅子上：“既然你们都决定了，那好好加油吧。”  
走出肖老师的办公室，两个人都心事重重，郑云龙把手枕在手臂上仰天看着。  
阿云嘎突然出声问郑云龙：“你说肖老师什么意思？”  
“什么什么意思？”  
“嗯…我也说不好，就是觉得选角色这么简单的事情，有必要找我们谈话吗？”  
“但老师也没说什么，”郑云龙把手放下来，仔仔细细看阿云嘎的表情。  
“确实，算了，”阿云嘎拍了拍郑云龙的肩膀。

排练还在如火如荼地进行着，在阿云嘎的带领下，这些未经世事的孩子们忙而有序，逐渐成长了。  
郑云龙看着忙忙碌碌的人群，感觉自己仿佛被抽离在事件之外。他当然是投入的，但是这个感觉很难说。在舞台谢幕的夜晚，他几乎难以从角色中抽离出来，他将自己浸泡在失去Angel的酸楚与无奈之中，然而想到Angel，又分明是阿云嘎的面容涌上心头。  
他已经不知道胸腔里钝重痛苦的源头到底是哪里了。  
某些时刻里，他心里又很清楚，这部剧的完成还意味着另一件事情——他们要毕业了。  
这个想法当然不是郑云龙同学一拍脑袋就想出来的，他咋可能会想到这么远呢，他连明天的午饭吃什么都懒的考虑。他混混沌沌地过着，竟还以为日子安稳得犹如阿云嘎让他枕着睡觉的温暖身体，他可以假寐不醒。  
当郑妈妈在电话里假装云淡风轻地开口问道：“马上6月就毕业了，你有什么打算啊？”  
郑云龙这才如梦初醒一般地回答：“打算，什么打算？”  
“眼看就要毕业了，你毕业了要干嘛？”  
郑妈妈对她这个宝贝儿子也是很了解，但是眼看4年过去了，除了身高和体重，她几乎没见到郑云龙有任何实质意义的成长，她甚至有点恨恨地想，这跟4年前送出门的孩子有什么区别？  
“哦…没想法，”郑云龙认真地歪着头想了想，转头问阿云嘎：“你毕业了去哪？”

阿云嘎正在嚼着笔杆改乐谱，听到郑云龙没头没脑地丢过来一个问题，也愣了一下，他猛然想到，最近这个问题也不止一个人问过他了。眼看毕业的脚步临近，金雅梦也展现出一种莫名的，毫无来由的焦躁。她几乎隔几天就要展望一下未来，就好像他们的未来是牢牢地拴在一起的。  
阿云嘎又想到与郑云龙之前的对话，男生没什么表情地问出“你们会结婚吧”这样的问题，也许他看得比自己更清楚。  
他想和金雅梦结婚吗？  
他不知道，其实他压根没想到这一步。  
然而听到郑云龙也问出一样的问题，他居然认真地思考了一下。他都走了这么远了，总不可能回到故乡吧，目前来看，还是北京的就业前景最好：“我应该会留在北京再拼两年试试。”  
“哦，”郑云龙若有所思，也没发表任何评论，只是又把话筒拿近：“妈，我想留北京。”  
“留北京？留北京干嘛，不如回青岛来，妈给你安排。”  
“不要，北京的剧团多，我要留在北京，”郑云龙甩着头发，显得有点沮丧。  
“北京妈妈不认识人，你怎么这么犟？”  
“哎，哎，不说了，我不回去啊，你别给我安排，挂了挂了，”郑云龙又被妈妈扯着寒暄了几句，稀里糊涂地挂了电话。

阿云嘎还保持着之前的姿势，显得心事重重。  
金雅梦已经催过他好久了，但是他就是说不出口自己的去处。他们的感情像一个不完整的圆，而计划中未来就是他不可磨合的缺口。  
那，他难道是想分手吗？  
不，金雅梦也没什么错，对他特别关心照顾，而且对于他这种闷闷的性格也从来没有挑剔，连他忙起来三四天都不理人也毫无怨言。  
她就默默地陪在他身边，用她自己的方式温暖着阿云嘎。  
金雅梦应该就是他能想象出最完美的女朋友了吧。  
但是她催了那么久，阿云嘎都没有张开嘴聊的事情，为什么郑云龙只轻描淡写地问了一句，他就双手奉上答案了呢？

9.

终于到了《吉屋出租》公演的这一天。  
站在这个时间点节点回头望，所有的人都不禁松了一口气，又觉得鼻尖发酸。  
《吉屋出租》就像他们生命中重要的一段戏，贯穿了他们三年的时光，所有的同学情谊都与它息息相关，联系着所有故事背后的笑容和泪水。  
无数次的排练，他们现在记得每一首歌，每一个舞步，每一个动作，每一个眼神。他们把自己变成Angel，Collins，Roger，Mark，以及许许多多不知姓名的纽约客。  
《吉屋出租》的故事，就逐渐变成了他们自己的故事。  
郑云龙想，他终于懂了演员的意义。他不可以想自己在怎么演，而是如何成为他要演绎的那个人。  
现在，他们站在镁光灯照亮的舞台上，穿着自己努力赶工做出来的戏服，有点简陋，但是写满了班里所有人的心血。每个人的手里都攥满了汗，他们假装镇定地深呼吸，看着台下成簇成簇娇嫩的脸庞，那些认识的，不认识的年轻人，全都把对舞台剧的希冀投射在眼里，仰着脸看着他们，等着他们在台上绽放。  
郑云龙告诉自己，这一切都是真的。此刻他不是郑云龙，他是Collins。而旁边这个娇滴滴，戴着假发，化着妖艳妆容，举手投足都像极了年轻女人的人，也不是阿云嘎，他是他的女朋友Angel。  
他拉着阿云嘎的手，能清楚地感受到男生的指尖冰冰凉，他的胸脯激烈地起伏着。  
这一刻，他感受得到他们灵魂相通，他们共享了所有的紧张与喜悦。

整个演出如行云流水，郑云龙能看到肖老师坐在第一排的正中间，端着手臂，脸上挂满了骄傲的微笑。  
这届学生，大概带给他最多的欣喜吧。

终于到了郑云龙和阿云嘎最喜欢的歌《I'll Cover You》，也是他们的对唱，舞台的灯光暗下来，所有人的目光都聚焦在他们身上。  
阿云嘎跳得太用力，假发都散乱了，他的妆也全花了，油腻的粉浮在他的脸上，化妆师给他贴好的假睫毛掉了一半，乱七八糟的眼影顺着汗水流下来，留下脏兮兮的痕迹。  
郑云龙自己的帽子里也像蒸笼一样散发着热气，烘得他大脑的CPU都要炸了，被强行升高温度的血管叫嚣着想寻找出口。他能感受到汗水顺着他的发丝流下来，粘住了他长长的眼睫毛，他几乎睁不开眼睛了，但是他丝毫不以为意。  
阿云嘎穿着10厘米的高跟鞋，现在比郑云龙高出很多，为了照顾郑云龙而微微弯着腰，显得有点吃力。他的脸上还挂着娇媚的笑容，柳枝一样的细腰随着节奏柔软地舞动着。  
即使是这样，他们还是将汗津津的双手拉得紧紧的。  
他们大声唱着，尽管由于舞蹈的动作显得气息有一些游移，但是郑云龙依然感觉他们的歌声缠绕在一起，带着无尽的缠绵与柔情，仿佛能融化所有人的耳膜。  
“With a thousand sweet kisses, I’ll cover you.”  
“Oh lover, I’ll cover you.”

这首歌，他们唱过几百遍，带妆的彩排当然也是有的。可是没有哪一刻，从没有哪一刻像现在让郑云龙心中盛满了微妙却饱满的情感：确认恋爱关系的喜悦，从心脏中萌生的无限爱意，无法表达的小心翼翼，开启甜蜜生活的紧张与沉溺，以及即将要失去Angel没顶的悲怆。  
他是Collins，他爱的人是Angel。  
他们会有1000个热吻。  
而台下坐着的，都是他们爱情的见证人。  
而这一刻，郑云龙只想把对面脏兮兮又兴奋异常的人儿骨血都揉碎，注射进他身体最深处，随着他的血液肆意流淌。  
阿云嘎并不知道郑云龙在想什么，这一处的剧情本来就是错位的亲吻，他们排练了无数遍了。现在阿云嘎就像不设防的猎物，一步步走进郑云龙铺好的陷阱里。

阿云嘎曾说自己名字的意思是电闪雷鸣，郑云龙一直觉得这个名字很适合他。  
那样骄傲又专注的男人，正像天边垂直砸下的闪电，沙漠中傲然挺立的针叶植物，又像巍峨屹立的高山。在他身上，孤独与骄傲巧妙地融合。郑云龙将那身影深深藏进自己的眼睛里，时刻追随。而他们即使站在一样的水平面上，郑云龙也总是忍不住想要仰望他。  
只在这个短短的瞬间，郑云龙生出一点恣肆的错觉，他觉得他不需要仰望阿云嘎了，他看着阿云嘎娇嫩的唇和羞怯的眼，他感觉到他可以将阿云嘎牢牢掌控。  
有一些本能在郑云龙的体内蠢蠢欲动。  
此刻的阿云嘎是柔弱的，尽管郑云龙深深感受到属于女性的坚韧和属于男性的桀骜同时写在阿云嘎仰起的脸上，但是他无法忽视阿云嘎举手投足之间的妩媚。这种妩媚不是女性独有的魅力，更是一种刻意雕饰过的，咬噬理性的蛊。  
他整个人都散发着一种刺激荷尔蒙的信号，就像初夏微凉的夜色里盛开的新奇花朵，晶莹剔透的花瓣盛放了，写满了“请君采撷”的邀请。  
在时间与空间的罅隙里，郑云龙感觉到灵魂的某一部分挣脱了理智，放肆叫嚣着，在他舌根种下了一颗血红血红的种子。那颗种子肆意生长，孕育的却不是什么娇嫩的花朵，而是随时可以挣破牢笼的猛兽。  
郑云龙被汗水模糊的眼里，只看得见阿云嘎喋喋不休的唇。所有的毛孔都被打开，他的喉咙发痒。  
而那只猛兽就要醒来了。  
他听见那个熟悉的声音嘶哑地呐喊，声音从头骨里传来，带着嗜血的快意。  
吻他。

再进一步，再进一步，将他纤细的腰肢握在手里。  
近了，近了，阿云嘎的脸庞在郑云龙的眼前缓慢地放大。  
这张熟悉的脸现在并不是很好看，花掉的妆把他的五官变成了一个调色盘，没什么美感了，甚至惹人发笑，只有下颔的线条和两片薄薄的嘴唇还是紧绷得有一些妖娆。可是他那性感的桃花眼，依然溢满了魅惑人心的笑意，微微上挑的眼角衬得他双目狭长，黑亮亮的瞳仁仿佛缀满了星星萤火。  
郑云龙近乎贪婪地用目光一寸一寸细细品味这张他看过无数遍的面庞，即使是同样的表情，同样的微笑，在这样炙热的空气里，在这样幽暗的舞台上，都被镀上了不一样的温度。  
下一秒，郑云龙闭上了眼睛。  
那一瞬间，有液体划过他的面庞，但他所有的感官都钝得如同被盖上了细密的泡沫，他几乎分不清是汗水还是泪水。  
郑云龙听见耳旁观众的尖叫和口哨声简直冲破了房顶，而他怀中禁锢住的爱人，被迫承受了他所有突如其来的热情，却始终没有闪躲。  
在一片嘈杂声中，他仍然听得见阿云嘎急促的喘息声，对方惊讶而微张的嘴让郑云龙很容易就找到了进攻的据点。他们湿润的舌交缠在一起，郑云龙甚至能感受到一种清甜在刺激着自己的味蕾，他被炙烤得干涩的口腔也一点一点被浸透了。  
郑云龙的眼泪随着那灭顶的沉沦决了堤，他不知道自己为何而流泪，他的快乐是极致的，他甚至幻想自己的心脏就在这样肆意的快感中被搅碎，将他的胸腔变成无尽的黑洞。  
他想把所有的不解，困惑，胆怯，迟疑，犹豫，都原原本本地揉进阿云嘎的身体里去。  
但这绵长又热烈的接吻，最终融化了他所有的思绪。

他说不出来，他想不明白，而那喉咙里嘶吼的野兽，终于见了光。  
阿云嘎的唇，是微凉的。

—TBC—


End file.
